Sadao Makihara
Sadao Makihara, (巻原 定男, Makihara Sadao), also known as Gourmet (美食家 [グルメ], Bishokuka ['Gurume']'', literally translated as ''Gourmet), was a member of the Sensui Seven up until his death. Appearance He is a large, muscular man with short black hair. He wears simple clothing consisting of jeans, sneakers and an orange long sleeve shirt. He has large lips and his eyes are almost constantly closed. Given the fact that Elder Toguro had taken control of Sadao's body, the teenager had access to the extraordinary shape-shifting powers that Toguro had. Noticeably, he could elongate his fingers just as Toguro could and Toguro could project his face onto Sadao's hand. After having his head cut of by Kurama, the elder Toguro Brother spout out of Sadao's head, rather then growing a new head. This would mean that Toguro was merely acting as a parasite, rather than an actual body part of the teenager's body. Personality Not much is known of his personality as all of his speaking lines are actually Toguro's. However, Toguro implies he was acting like him so it can be assumed that he was something of a glutton and could be very well of been cruel. His only known reaction to anything is his response to the realization that Toguro was taking over his body. Synopsis History Like every other human being, who had inherited territorial powers from the Makai, Sadao was probably near Mushiory City by the time the portal began to open. Soon after he joined Sensui's cause for unknown reasons. Chapter Black Saga He became a member of Sensui's Seven psychics, and because of his power's grotesque nature, he could literally eat other people. By doing so, he gains all of their powers. Unfortunately for him, Sensui ordered him to eat Elder Toguro in order to put the demon's powers to some use. Shortly after that, Makihara had lost control of his consciousness due to the nature of Toguro's powers and because Toguro was too powerful for him to control. Before taking complete control over his body, Toguro torments the teenager by forcing him into committing acts of self torture. Posing as Makihara, Toguro assists Sensui in opening the portal to the demon world. He successfully kidnaps Kuwabara and keeps him under close surveillance until he was transported to the portals location, beneath Mushiory City. Originally, Makihara was supposed to devour Kuwabara in order to obtain his Jigen Tō sword and cut open the Makai Barrier. As the portal was only half an hour away of being opened, Sensui orders Makihara to fight with Yusuke's companions. As he reveals to them that he had devoured Mutota, gaining his mind reading power in the proces, Kurama steps in to fight him. Unable to read his mind, Makihara's upper jaw and brain cavity are sliced of by Kurama's rose whip. Inevitably, Elder Toguro reveals himself to have survived the assimilation, had took control of the teenager and reveals his new desire of gaining more powers through Gourmet's macabre ability. As he lashes towards his Kurama, the latter traps the parasite with his Sinning Tree. This diabolical plant continuously tortures Toguro via nightmarish illusions, abusing the fact that he could not die and continued to torture him for all eternity. Techniques/Moves *'Territory:' His Territory is in his stomach which allows him eat and absorb people and their powers. An example of this is when he absorbed Murota, gaining the ability to read minds. However this backfires on him when he eats Elder Toguro, whose powers allow him to take control of Gourmet's body. Trivia *Since Sensui's Seven in the Chapter Black arc represent one of the seven deadly sins, Gourmet accurately represents Gluttony with both his ability and constant hunger. *He is similar to the Homunculus Gluttony in the ''Fullmetal Alchemist ''franchise, both of them being simple minded gluttons who think of nothing except for food, the ability to swallow things a normal being could never eat and the ironic death of being devoured by a stronger entity. *The Chimera Ants, a fictional species of carnivorous insects from Togashi's second manga series Hunter X Hunter, bare a similar power to that of Gourmet's. The Queen of the chimera ants reproduces by devouring other living beings in order to transmit their genetic traits to future offspring. These hybrid insects would also inherit the memories of the most influential genetic creature, gaining their personality, level of intelligence as well as their talents and paranormal abilities. *He is the only member of the Sensui Seven to die and stay dead. References Category:Characters Category:Humans